Chowder Hungry!
by rannz6
Summary: Chowder is hungry and not normal hungry either,starving hungry what could it be?Whats going to happen to chowder come and find out yourself!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice quite morning when "BANG" the kitchen door swang open it was chowder and he didn't look happy.

"I'm hungey I want FOOD!" Yelled Chowder as he stomped into the kitchen.

It was normal for Chowder to be hungry in the morning 'cause he always is.But today something was wrong Chowder sounded

as if her were starving.

"I said I'm hungry I want FOOD" Chowder was getting angier at the second.

"Oh Chowder your always hungry,ask Shnitzel to make you something" Repiled Mung Daal

"Radda radda radda" mumbled Shnitzel

"Shnitzel you are not busy your just mobing the stupid floor" said Mung Daal

"Now make chowder something to eat!"

"Radda radda radda radda!" Shnitzel yelled

"I don't care what you make just make him something... and not something that can kill him either you know what

happend last time"

Shnitzel got mad and throw a pan across the kitchen,and gave Chowder and Mung Daal the bird.

"Shnitzel put that finger down there are children in here!" Mung Daal screamed.

"Keep it down in there I'm trying to sleep!" Howlerd Truffles

"Oh shut it you old woman" Whisperd Mung Daal

"What was that...What did you say?"Screamed Truffles

"Nothing dear,I didn't say anything"Repiled Mung Daal

Mean while by the stove Shnitzel was makeing Chowder something to eat while Chowder was yelling "I'm hungry" over

and over agian.Then finally Shnitzel was finished with Chowders food.But it was almost an hour later when "BANG" the

kitchen door slamed open and chowder was Screaming at the top of his lungs "I'm hungry and I want food NOW!"

"Radda radda radda!"Said Shnitzel

"I don't care if I ate an hour ago I'm hungry and I want food NOW!...Order a pizza or something."Said the angry

Chowder.

"Order the damn pizza,I can't sleep and when I can't sleep,I get hungry and when I get hungry,I get angry and you don't

want to see me angry!" exclaimed Truffle,who just woke up because of Chowder.

About 15 or so minutes later Shnitzel walked into the kitchen with a pizza in one hand and soda in the other.

"Come on I'm hungry!"Pouted Chowder as Mung Daal and Shnitzel handed them a pizza and a cup of soda.

"Chowder are you feeling ok?" Said Mung Daal "You seem to be a little out of the weather"

"I feel fine its just I feel so hungry...Can I have some more pizza please?"

Mung Daal handed Chowder another piece of pizza.And looked at his with curiosty there had to be something wrong he

thought.Mabe I should take him to the doctors?

"Radda radda radda"

"You read my mind Shnitzel...Chowder hurry up and eat I wanna take you to the doctors"Said Mung Daal

"I wanna come to" Blutted Truffles "I wanna ask the doctor about some rash ormant"

"Fine you can come,...Shnitzel you stay here in case we have any costomers" Said Mung Daal taking off his chefs hat.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way to the doctors chowders was having a temper tantrum. All he did the whole

Way was kicking and screaming the same thing after, he ask Mung Daal if they could stop at

every fast food servius they passed "I'm hungry I some want FOOD!!".After that Mung Daal

and Truffles had to hold him down because he kicked the cars wind shield then broke it and took

off running to find some food.It had to of been about half an hour before they found him.

When they finally got to the doctors, things did get a little better because Truffles went

across the street to the store and got Chowder some candy to calm him down. Then at last

the doctor said

"Chowder I'm ready for you" Getting up Chowder was getting a little nervous,what if

something was really wrong with him? Well soon he would find out.

"Ok Chowder I'm Dr.Butthole"Said Dr.Butthole

"Dr.Butthole"?Laughed Chowder"thats a funny name"

"Yeah I know its is isn't it" Replied Butthole

"So Mung what is it you say is wrong with chowder here?"Ask Butthole.

"Well it all started this morning..."Exclaimed Mung telling Butthole every detail that happend

that morning when chowder woke.

"Hmmm...So this is the first time this has happend?"

"Yes it is,Chowder has never acted this way before."

"Very interesting...So chowder can I ask you some questions please."

"Yeah sure"Replied Chowder

Mung Daal and truffles left the room.And Chowder and the Dr.Butthole were left alone.

"Ok chowder do you remeber doing something you've never done before or diffrent?"Asked

Dr.Butthole who look at chowder with curiosity.

"No at lest I don't think so give me a few seconds to think something should come to mind"

Chowder started to think "What did I do yesterday that I never do?"

MEAN WHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM

"I smell gum!"Yelled Truffles.Truffles ran around the room distroying everything in her

path.

"Who has gum share it NOW!!"

The little girl who had the gum stood up and stared at Truffles,Truffles stood there and

stared back at her with flames in her eyes"Share it"theartend Truffle

"No"said the little girl

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"Screamed Truffles jumping on the little girl

"Truffles No get of the little girl its her gum will get you your own when we leave!"Yelled

Mung Daal.

"Nooooooo Share it!"Replaid Truffle with anger in her voice

"Someone call the police help my little girl please"Begged the little girls mom

The cops bursted through the door"Men arrest that old lady with wings"yelled the police

chief

"No let me go I wan't gum AHHHHHHHH"Truffles struggled to get away but was to weak and was

thrown in to back of the cop car after they put the straight jacket on her.And drove away

"Oh well there's more room in the car now"exclaimed Mung Daal

BACK IN THE ROOM "I got it...I know what I did diffrently yesterday!"Said Chowder who was very happy

with himself.

"Great what it is?"Ask Dr.Buttwhole

"Well yesterday while I was walking I was tricked by a homeless guy and he stole my snack

and ran away with it."

"Ok what eles happend"asked Dr.Butthole

"So when I went to the kitchen were Mung Daal was and Asked if I could has something to eat

But he was to busy"

"So how is this diffrent from anyother day?

"Well I didn't eat a snack and I always do so because I didn't eat anything like I always

do I'm now really hungery"Chowder was finished with his story and was very proud that

he remeber what had happend.

"Chowder I know just what you need"Dr.Butthole looked through his cabnets and tolk out what

looked like a chocolate bar"Here chowder when you get home eat this the whole thing and you

will be better I promise you may go now"

"Thinks alot I'll tell Mung what you said"

Chowder walked out the the room and into the waiting room were Mung was

"Hey there chowder what did the doctor say?"Ask Mung

"Well he said to eat this bar of chocolate when I get home"Replaid Chowder

"Hey where's Truffles"Ask chowder look around the room"And what happend to this place?"

"long story short where going to have to call a lawer when we get home and after you eat

that chocolate"

When they got home chowder ate his chocolate and Mung called a lawer Truffles was out of

jail within a couple of months and chowder wasn't staving anymore all was well. 


End file.
